


I Miss Earth

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everyone misses something about earth even when they're up having the time of their lives in space.Oneshot/drabble





	I Miss Earth

"You know what I miss most about earth?" said Shiro dreamily. It was weird to hear him sounding dreamy, but his friends took that as actually something to answer.

Hunk narrowed his eyes. "Actual ingredients that we can actually eat?"

"Music?" said Keith.

"Overwatch?" Pidge added.

"A loving and supportive family who doesn't overlook your mental illness just because you make jokes all the time and who actually appreciate your existence instead of discouraging who you really are?"

...the others all looked at Lance.

"Uh. Are you okay?" said Keith.

He forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"...well I was going to say tequila but it sounds like we have some family therapy sessions to book." Shiro said. Maybe some of them had been joking, but in all seriousness, they were each other's family out here. They needed to count on each other like this.


End file.
